Stalking Nabu
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: "Hey guys," Zatanna said one random day at the Cave. "I just thought of something. How does Dr fate eat?"


"Hey guys," Zatanna said one normal day at the Cave. "I just thought of something, how does Dr Fate eat?"

Wally and Dick, who were playing video games, stopped and looked at each other. M'gann stopped making cookies and thought. Conner and Kaldur also looked at each other. Usually Zatanna didn't like to talk about Dr Fate, but this was something worth thinking about.

"No idea," said Robin.

"Maybe he doesn't need to eat," Conner suggested.

"Or maybe he uses some spell," said Rocket.

"I don't think so," said Zatanna "there's no spell that can do that, as far as I know. There are spells which can duplicate or summon food, but I haven't heard of a spell that can give you nutrition."

"Maybe Black canary knows," said M'gann "We can ask her. Its almost time for training, anyway."

…

"Black Canary," said M'gann, after training. "We need to ask you something."

"Of course," said Dinah "Go ahead."

"Do you secretly have a thing for Superboy?" Wally asked before anyone could say anything. Artemis elbowed him in the gut. "Ow! Will you quit doing that?". He turned to Black Canary. "sorry, just kidding."

"What Kid Idiot means to say is that we wanted to ask you how Dr Fate eats," said Artemis.

Black Canary thought for a while. "Guys, I don't know," she said finally.

"Oh come on!" said Robin. "Doesn't he eat at parties, or have lunch at the watchtower? There has to be something."

"I'm sorry," said Black canary "But as far as I know, Dr fate doesn't eat at the watchtower, or maybe even at all. Perhaps he doesn't need to. Anyway, I'd better get going. I've got monitor duty." Black Canary left.

"So," said Rocket "What now?"

"Black Canary wasn't any help," said Artemis. "We're exactly where we started."

"We could ask Dr Fate," Conner suggested.

"He'd just get offended and leave," said Zatanna.

"And anyway," said Wally "What's the fun in that?"

After a small pause, Dick said: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If what you're thinking is what I'm thinking," Wally replied.

The two of them said "Operation stalk Nabu in action!"

"How are you going to do that?" Rocket asked.

"Locator spell," Robin replied, looking at Zatanna. "Please Zee."

"Okay," said Zatanna, who really didn't need persuading.

"I do not think we should do this," said Aqualad.

"C'mon Kaldur," said Wally.

"We're not doing anything wrong," said Artemis. "_Much_," she added under her breath.

"Please Aqualad," M'gann pleaded.

It only took two minutes of this to persuade Kaldur. "Fine," he said "You may do as you please. However, I will not accompany you."

"C'mon Kaldur," said M'gann "You should come as well. It will help us learn more about humans."

"I see," said Kaldur "I should consider this as a learning experience. In that case, I will join you."

"Zee?" said Robin.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" said Zatanna.

"He just left the watchtower," said Robin "I'm not sure where he's going, though."

"Maybe he's off to meet some hot sorceress," Wally suggested. Artemis hit him on the head. "Ow!"

Zatanna giggled. "I can't really imagine a 5000 year old sorcerer going out. I don't think Nabu would date. If he did, I'd love to see dad's face."

Everyone laughed. The idea of Nabu dating with Zatara watching from inside was pretty funny. Funny, but impossible. Nabu was a Lord of Order, and as far as the Team knew, lords of Order did not date.

"So where's Dr fate right now?" Artemis asked.

"He didn't teleport anywhere," said Robin "So he's probably near the watchtower."

"Let's go then," said M'gann, excited.

…

All of them didn't go, because then it would have been too many people. Kaldur, Wally, Raquel and M'gann went while Zatanna, Robin and Dick stayed behind in case Fate teleported. Conner, because he really wasn't that interested.

"So how's it going?" Robin radioed to Wally.

"Its completely boring," Wally replied "Fate's not doing anything fun. There was a fire, which he stopped, and he saved a kid falling from a tree. That's pretty much it, unless you count when he said 'Do not fear! Fate has intervened!' when he saved the kid and stopped the fire. Nabu's good at showing off. So what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing at all," said Artemis. "tell us if anything happens. Artemis out.'

"Hey guys," said Zatanna "Where does fate live?"

"Good question," said Robin "Let's find out." He took out his holographic computer, and hacked the League's computer. After a while he said: "No go. It doesn't say here."

"Maybe we should try your house," Artemis suggested. "You know the one you lived in before the Cave."

"I seriously doubt that Fate would go there," said Zatanna "But it's worth a try. We can also try Kent Nelson's place."

**10 hours later...**

"We give up," everyone was back at the cave and all of them (excluding Kaldur, who was in the water) lay on the ground.

"Stalking Nabu s the hardest thing in the world," said Zatanna.

"At least we know he doesn't eat,' said Robin "Somehow."

"He probably doesn't sleep either," said Wally.

…

**Conclusion: Dr Fate does not eat.**

**How/Why: No idea**

**Do we wanna find out: Maybe another day**


End file.
